


weird way of flirting

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, kind of?, unsafe handling of kitchen knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: So I have a bad habit of licking the knife I use after making food. Please don’t do this. It’s dangerous. This post is not sponsored by Nutella, they probably would not approve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	weird way of flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to write much lately, but I wrote a few drabbles over on [Tumblr](https://buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com/) .

Bucky watches you curiously from the small dining table. 

You woke up earlier than usual and you are not in the least happy about it. You’ve grumpily ignored everyone else in the large open living space and moved to the kitchen counter to make yourself some breakfast.

Your morning tea is brewing in your favourite cup and you are now busy making a couple of sandwiches. You opted for a lick of butter and Nutella today - one of your comfort foods, which indicates you really are in a bad mood.

Once you finish spreading the hazelnut goodness over the bread, you close the jar and lift the knife to your lips. Without missing a beat, you meet Bucky’s eyes across the room and slowly, thoroughly lick the sugary spread off the knife. You hold his gaze the entire time your tongue glides over the flat side of the blade, even when you flip the knife and lick the other side clean too, slowly and diligently. 

Bucky gulps as he watches you, his own breakfast forgotten. His focus is solely on that tongue of yours slowly sliding against the blunt side of the knife and then over your lips, collecting any last bits of Nutella. When the knife is clean, you put it in the dishwasher, grab your things and head back to your room without so much as a knowing glance.

Sam clears his throat next to Bucky and shakes his head when he meets the super soldier’s entranced gaze. When he moves his head to look at Sam, Bucky realises his jaw is slack and he’s been staring at you with his mouth open the entire time. He closes it quickly and swallows hard.

“You two have a weird way of flirting.” Sam comments with amusement. He sips on his coffee and watches as Bucky scrambles to collect himself. 

Bucky finishes his food and is off his chair in record time. He hopes the reason Sam is chuckling after him isn’t because he noticed the uncomfortable hardness between Bucky’s legs. 


End file.
